Just Pure Luck
by Anichibi.Fangirl
Summary: Tamaki slowly began to move and just followed his instincts. His hand traveled to the back of Kirishima's head and slowly pulled him closer. Neither of them knew what was happening until their lips touched and they kissed.


Warning: spoilers for all recent chapters up to July 12. Also some implied Tsuchako.

Tamaki didn't know what to expect when he regained consciousness on the cold hard ground of the yakuza lair. He wandered around the area, his left arm dangling uselessly by his side. He could barely see out of his right eye, and his stomach ached with every shift of his back. It was nearing unbearable as he passed by a destroyed room. "Huh? Did I go in circles? And is that-"

"Get a taste of the manly heart of the hero named Red Riot!" Tamaki jumped as someone slammed into the wall next to him after a familiar voice shouted those words. "Fat Gum?" The hero in question (who was a lot...skinnier than Tamaki remembered) turned his attention to Tamaki. "Sun Eater, what are you doing here?!"

"I-I was just wandering around, and I came here, and..." Tamaki's eyes wandered to the bloody mess of a first year known as Kirishima in the rubble, just laying on the ground uselessly. He didn't even realize that his feet had started moving on their own until he almost tripped on a rock in his way. All that had been on his mind was making sure Kirishima was at least still alive. "Kirishima!" He called once he had gotten close enough, getting on his knees. "Nngh...s-senpai?" Kirishima rasped, cracking an eye open so he could see the third year looking over his beaten body. He honestly hated how much his body ached. Even just moving the tip of his finger caused pain to flare up in his entire arm. Tamaki hesitantly reached for Kirishima's hand in an attempt to ease his worries, but the moment his fingers touched the other boy's, Kirishima hissed in pain and caused the other to retract his hand. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"No, no, it's fine, senpai, really." Kirishima said through gritted teeth, waiting-hoping-for the pain to go away. It never seemed to lessen, but, at the very least, it never worsened, so that was something he was thankful for. Everything else made him wish he didn't feel so useless at that moment. All he wanted to do was ease the fear on the older boy's face, but that was impossible when everything hurt like hell.

Despite every doubt he had floating around in his head, Kirishima tried to lift himself up into a sitting position. He screamed in pain as his arms began to give out. He collapsed back onto the hard, bumpy rubble, pain all over his body and evident on his face. He took in deep breaths as he coughed up blood in between. He felt even more useless and tired than he had earlier. "K-Kirishima..." Kirishima's heart nearly stopped when the third year next to him had shakily spoke his name. "I was trying to...prove I was alright to...get you to relax, but...I guess I just made it worse, huh?"

"Kirishima, I-"

"Sun Eater, get Red Riot out of here before it gets too dangerous!" Tamaki jumped when Fat Gum had yelled that demand. "Okay!" Tamaki carefully weaved his arm under Kirishima and helped him to his feet, apologizing every time Kirishima winced and whimpered in pain. Kirishima draped his arm around the other's shoulders to keep himself from falling while Tamaki had his arm under Kirishima to keep him steady. The two walked out of the room with shaking legs that could give up on either of them at a moments notice.

They got a good distance away before Kirishima's legs gave out under his weight and forced both boys to the ground. They landed on their sides, facing each other, both screaming in pain. Tamaki's arm was aching horribly and Kirishima fared no better. "I'm sorry...you had to go through all this trouble because of me, senpai." Kirishima's voice was filled with guilt. Tamaki's heart ached. He wanted to take all the blame Kirishima put on himself, but he didn't know how. "Kirishima, it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is!" Kirishima yelled, his voice cracking as a few tears escaped his eyes. "I wasn't strong enough to fight those guys. When that guy knocked me into the wall in my unbreakable state, I realized just how weak I truly was. I...I'm sorry for being so useless..." All Tamaki could do at this moment was just stare as more tears began to leak from the first year's eyes. His body shook with every sob that escaped his lips. Tamaki slowly began to move and just followed his instincts. His hand traveled to the back of Kirishima's head and slowly pulled him closer. Neither of them knew what was happening until their lips touched and they kissed.

When this sank into Tamaki's mind, he tried to pull away, but Kirishima still had his arm around his neck and had brought him a bit closer, making it impossible. Tamaki simply accepted what was happening and began nervously kissing back. A few seconds later and they parted. Tamaki, too tired to hold a conversation with the redhead about what just happened, simply let his body go limp as he muttered an "I love you" before passing out. Kirishima, who had heard Tamaki's soft spoken confession, passed out as well, a faint smile etched onto his features.

"Deku, look!" Uraraka yelled, pointing to two bodies on the floor which she could identify as Kirishima and Tamaki. Izuku, who had been carrying the young girl named Eri that they set out to save, slowed down as he looked over in the direction Uraraka was pointing. Tsuyu, who had been following them, took notice of the two boys on the ground nearby. She leaped over to them and checked their pulses. "They're still alive, ribbit."

"Let's get them out of here. If any of those guys find them, they're dead." Uraraka ran over and picked up Tamaki, her quirk making him light and easier to carry. Tsuyu lifted Kirishima with her frog-like tongue, disliking the taste of iron on it, but was willing to put up with it if it meant Kirishima would survive the battle. The three continued to make their way to the exit, hoping Tamaki and Kirishima would last long enough to get the help they needed.

Tamaki woke up, bright, blinding lights making him squint as he waited for his eyes to adjust to them. "Where am I?" He remembered what had happened before he had passed out and sat up suddenly, pain flaring up in his gut and forcing him back down. Apparently someone else was in there next to him because a chair fell over with someone in it. Tamaki looked down and saw Mirio, who, by Tamaki's guess, fell asleep waiting for him to wake up. "Mirio!"

"Oh, Tamaki! You're awake! I knew Recovery Girl said it would take a while for you to wake up, but three days is a lot longer than I thought she meant."

"Th-Three days?! I was out for three days?!" Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Three whole days?!" "Yup! To be honest, we weren't sure you were gonna wake up soon. Even Kirishima woke up before you did, and he was probably in a much worse condition than you were!"

"Where is he?" That was the only question on Tamaki's mind at that moment. "He's in his homeroom class. However, Recovery Girl said you aren't allowed to leave until she heals you first. She healed some of your more minor injuries, but the big ones are still there. Should I get her?"

"Yeah."

-One Recovery Later--

"There you go. Now, I don't wanna see you back here with injuries like that again, you hear me? It's bad enough that Midoriya boy has come here with pretty much every bone in his body broken a good twenty times, I don't need another student to worry about."

"I know, I know, it won't happen again." Tamaki stood up and walked out of the room, glad the pain in his gut was gone. He could see clearly out of his right eye and his once broken arm was now able to move freely. Once he was a good distance away from the nurse's office, he broke into a run and headed to Class 1-A.

-In Class 1-A--

"Kirishima, what the hell happened, man?! You were out like a light for two whole days!" Kaminari yelled, getting Kirishima in a headlock and messing up his hair. "It's a long story, dude, but at the very least I got something out of it." That statement left everyone curious, but before Kirishima could explain, the door opened and in the doorway was Tamaki Amajiki, out of breath. His school uniform was a mess, as if it had been hastily put on. The tie was nowhere to be seen. Before he could get a word out, Kirishima had practically tackled him to the floor. "Tamaki senpaaaai!"

"I don't think I've ever seen Kirishima run that fast before." Kyouka commented. "Do you think he went faster than Iida?" Uraraka asked Izuku, who simply shrugged. "Maybe?"

Meanwhile, Kirishima and Tamaki were laying in the middle of the hallway, Kirishima on top of Tamaki. He was hugging him tight and was nuzzling the other. "K-Kirishima..." Tamaki's face was bright red, something he tried to hide by covering his face with his hands. "Senpaaaaaai, why're you hiding your face from meeeeeeee?"

"Stop trying to be cute, you're making it worse..." Tamaki replied. Kirishima moved the other's hands away from his face and flashed him a toothy grin. Tamaki clutched his shirt where his heart was and practically died from cuteness on the spot. "How did I get stuck with someone so adorable..."

Meanwhile, pretty much all of Class 1-A was watching in aw at the two boys on the floor. "So does this mean these two are a thing now?" Yaoyorozu asked. "I called it, ribbit." Tsuyu said. "Fuckin' god, Kirishima, that's so gay." Bakugo muttered under his breath. "YEAH KIRISHIMAAAAA!" Kaminari yelled. "I'm taking pictures I need to savor this moment." Uraraka started taking a ton of pictures of the scene unfolding before them. "Send me some, ribbit."

"This is pretty much your entire relationship. Sending pictures of other couples to each other." Sero commented. "Kirishima we have class, you can make out with your boyfriend later." Kyouka yelled. "You're just jealous!" Kirishima laughed. Tamaki, now having built up some courage, took Kirishima's face in his hands and kissed him straight on the lips. Most of the class either clapped or cheered, and Kaminari could be heard wolf-whistling in the crowd. In the distance they could hear Bakugo's yells of "shut the fuck up before I blast each and every one of you fuckers into next month."

That day, Uraraka took so many pictures she ran out of space for more.


End file.
